Confessions of a Pervert
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: A terrifying thought occured to Takahashi Misaki... And it was all Usagi-san's fault!


**Title:** Confessions of a Pervert  
**Genre: **Humour and crack, not much else!  
**Warnings:** Well this is _obviously_ a YAOI fic! Plus, it's rated M for a reason! Smut ahoy!  
**Summary: **A terrifying thought occured to Takahashi Misaki... And it was all Usagi-san's fault!

**A/N:** My very first Junjou fic! ~Aww~  
Anywayz… Firstly, just let me start by saying, I LOVE Junjou Romantica! I've been interested in it since practically the very beginning – Both watching the anime and reading the manga – And I truly don't have a favourite couple or character! I love everybody equally (though, if I had to choose… I _adore_ everything about Hiroki!) Even though I've been with Junjou Romantica for a long time, I've only recently discovered all these lovely fanfics – I felt compelled to write my own, so please enjoy!

* * *

A terrifying thought occurred to Misaki as he sat in his lecture theatre, pretending to listen to the psychotic professor up front. His eyebrow twitched and fists clenched with suppressed ire – He wanted nothing more than to cry out in agony and beg for 'nii-chan's' advice, but that, of course, would cause him to lose his composure and interrupt 'Kamijou-the-Devil's' speech on post-modernism in literature – The last thing he wanted was to be pelted by a hardcover book, after all. Even so, it was hard for him to stifle his rage at this unwanted and unexpected revelation:

He, Takahashi Misaki, was a closet pervert.

The man that caused this sudden problem – Not to mention, all the problems in his life – Was none other than Lord Usami Akihiko, his stupid, perverted landlord. Usagi-san had been practically non-existent for the past few days – Ever since Aikawa had threatened her unreliable client within an inch of his life, it had been as if the man had disappeared off the face of the planet. Of course, Misaki knew that was impossible because Aikawa would only hunt him down and bring him back, just so she could get her manuscript – Hell, _he'd_ probably hunt him down and bring him back himself if the man didn't turn up soon.

He hated to admit it, but he missed Usagi-san – Molesting touches included. In fact, he missed that aspect of their relationship most – The feel of his large, warm hands on Misaki's trembling body, his soft determined voice whispering constant proclamations of love in his ear. He missed being swept off his feet and hauled to the bedroom, the erotic feel of Usagi's heavy, naked body on his own, pinning him down to the mattress as he…

'_Argh, I'm not a homo'_ His mind shouted defiantly, despite contradicting thoughts of a sexy, naked Usagi … On top of him – Dominating him – Thrilling him and pleasuring him… _'No, no, no! Stop thinking about it!'_ He slumped down and banged his head on the desk, capturing the attention of the few people who dared to sit near him. His hands fisted in his hair as he tried to physically pick out all the erotic thoughts running through his head. Was it too much to ask for some piece of mind? Anything to stop his train of thought before his body got too excited and his pants became too tight for comfort – Any distraction would do…

A distraction did indeed come, and Misaki would have been happier if that particular distraction hadn't hurt so much. He felt something hard and pointy connect with the top of his skull, causing him to groan and look up. Everything was a little blurry for a moment, and he thought he might just pass out from all the blood rushing to his head, but he eventually came to realise that he'd been hit by a book thrown by an incredibly annoyed looking Kamijou-sensei. The man was red faced and fuming as his darkened eyes narrowed on his lazy student. Misaki gulped and stuttered an apology if only to placate the man but, as far as Kamijou was concerned; Misaki was public enemy number one. Not only was he not listening, but he wasn't even _pretending_ to listen – Plus, he was making some kind of familiar groaning noise that oddly enough sounded like a mix between pleasure and pain. Nobody – And he means _nobody_ is to 'get off' in the middle of _his_ class – Professor Miyagi may allow that kind of thing, but not him – Not Hiroki Kamijou. He had decency and respect for the sanctity of the universities learning facilities… Well, most of the time, at least. Nowaki had ruined all that. He'd visited him a few times after class, and one thing had led to another… But that was entirely different, he was sure. They were alone, and that brat Nowaki had been so persistent with his touches that Hiroki couldn't help but get turned on no matter how hard he fought. Who could blame him? _'He really is great at foreplay'_ His mind supplied suddenly, the thought seeming to appear out of nowhere. He'd been doing that a lot lately, thinking about his lover at the strangest of times. Sometimes his fantasies had completely taken on a mind of their own and gotten stranger as they progressed – Nowaki holding him, Nowaki kissing him, Nowaki undressing him and exciting him, Nowaki in a nurses outfit… Yeah, that one was particularly strange – But no less exciting! With that thought came an onslaught of erotic images of Nowaki in a 'naughty' nurse's outfit, slowly undressing with that seductive, yet innocent look that the man always manages to portray. Hiroki blushed uncontrollably as he remembered where he was and the company he was in. His students stared at him, watching his every move, awaiting him to either continue punishing the disruptive student or continue his lecture. Knowing his luck, the little brats could probably read his thoughts right now and he'd never live it down. _'Damn Nowaki!'_ He scowled. It wasn't his fault that thoughts of his idiotic lover did this to him – Both angered and excited him.

Misaki panicked as he saw his sensei's glare strengthen inexplicably, assuming that it was directed at him. He could feel the aura of doom surrounding his professor as the man appeared to be spacing out – Seemingly in a world of his own. This was as good a time as any to escape. He quietly gathered his things and slipped out of the room, along with other students who sensed the opportunity to escape. At least the problem of avoiding the almighty wrath of 'Kamijou-the-devil' was resolved, now he only had Usagi-san to worry about. That could be solved simply enough… Right?

It turned out that his Usagi-san problem was not one to be easily solved! The walk home had been long and excruciatingly confusing – He just couldn't control his jumbled thoughts. He started off thinking about his problem with Usagi-san and how he was going to talk to the man about it – _If_ he could talk to the man about it, that is – Which somehow always led to an array of erotic, intimate images of Usagi-san touching him, his naked, sweaty body flexing and moving above him which then, of course, was followed by his mind's always present reminder that he's a "regular teenage boy who is _not_ into men", and so, he begins thinking about his problem with Usagi-san again and what he's going to do about it, which leads to all those sexually provoking thoughts, which once again leads to denial and thus the vicious cycle continues round and round in his head, confusing him without remorse. Now, home at last, Misaki entered the intimidating penthouse apartment with one mission objective in mind – Find Usagi-san. He knocked on the study door, his fist shaking slightly with built up anxiety and excitement. There was a grunt on the other side of the door – Either a 'Come in' or 'Go away' – Hopefully not the latter. The room was dimly lit as he stepped inside, but his eyes immediately sought out his brooding lover.

"U-Usagi-san" Misaki began hesitantly. He heard another grunt before continuing "I, um… I haven't seen you for a while"

The man's large hands paused over his laptop keyboard, ceasing his typing for the first time in days. Misaki gulped as he continued on "I just thought, um… I thought maybe you could use a… Break?"

Usagi couldn't fight the smile that broke out onto his face. Did the boy actually miss him? Did Misaki actually want him as much as he wanted Misaki? His grin stretched further – He knew all that protesting and complaining was just a smoke screen.

"Maybe a break is in order" Usagi answered coolly as he swivelled around in his desk chair, now staring directly at his lover. Having not seen the boy for days, his body immediately reacted to his suppressed desires. Writing be damned, he'd worked long enough and he needed his fill of Misaki. The manuscript could just wait until he was done!

Misaki let out an unmanly yelp as he was suddenly pulled forward and landed gracelessly on Usagi-san's lap. The man in question shifted his body so that Misaki was eventually straddling him, his thin legs open and unconsciously circling around the larger man's frame for support. Usagi's hands moved up and down his spine, softly soothing and lulling the boy into dropping his defences. Soon, Misaki was writhing beneath the feel of Usagi's hands, moaning quietly and rocking his body in a tantalising fashion with every soft, caressing touch. Usagi was surprised at how quickly he convinced Misaki into it and with minimal amount of struggle. He smirked; the boy must have _really_ missed him!

"Misaki," He whispered softly, satisfied when he felt the boy suppress a shudder from the sound of his voice "Oh, Misaki"

"U-Usagi-san" Misaki whispered back far huskier than usual. Honestly – Akihiko couldn't have been happier with the current circumstances "Ahh…" The boy moaned as Usagi's hands slid up his shirt as fingers tweaked his nipples, caressing him gently.

Soon, both men found their torso's bare and revealed as their shirts were quickly discarded somewhere around the room – Akihiko was all too happy to report that Misaki had willingly stripped him without any persuasion – Yes, he really did like this side of his young lover.

Lost in his own happy, _happy_ thoughts, Usagi didn't even realise as nimble hands were unsteadily unbuttoning his pants, those same hands shaking ever so slightly with nervousness. Misaki was aware of what he was doing, in the back of his mind, and knew it was completely out of character for him to initiate anything, but he really wanted to take things further. Though, he was slightly put off by Usagi's wandering mind, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about so hard at a time like this. _'Probably something perverted'_ A part of his mind suggested, but he couldn't silence the other part of his mind with its more insecure thoughts _'Has he lost interest in me that much? He doesn't even seem that into it – I feel like I'm doing all the work here!'_ He hated the thought that he was doing everything almost as much as he hated the thought of Usagi-san being uninterested in him.

Usami snapped out of his erotic musings when he felt Misaki lift his body slightly and reposition himself. He watched as his young lover fumbled with the buttons on his pants and tried diligently to remove the wretched things. This rare sight of Misaki above him was rather amusing, and he would have gladly sat back and watched the boy struggle with that adorable, contemplative look on his face if he hadn't been so aroused himself. Leaning forward, he kissed Misaki with such force that the boy's legs found themselves tightening their hold around his waist just for him to remain upright. Usagi reluctantly pulled back from the kiss as his need for air became too great to ignore. He watched Misaki pant heavily as well, his cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with lust. Gently, Usagi raised his hand and traced the outline of Misaki's kiss swollen lips before pushing a finger inside whilst, at the same time, lowering his head and nibbling on his neck, making his mark that he wanted Misaki to wear proudly. The boys tongue in turn swirled around the long digit in his mouth – Revelling in the taste that could only be described as 'Usagi-san' – Before a second finger was introduced, closely followed by a third. He eagerly sucked the fingers in his mouth before he felt them removed suddenly and replaced by Usagi's tongue, quickly forfeiting his control and allowing the older man to dominate the kiss.

Misaki groaned into Usagi's hot mouth as he felt hands move down his back and into the waistband of his pants, resting at the base of his ass. Slicked fingers gently probed the opening there before one slipped inside all the way until he felt the man's knuckles up against his opening, preventing the finger from moving in any deeper. Soon, another saliva soaked finger was added and he could feel both digits stretching his opening, scissoring his insides, preparing him for more to come. Misaki gasped as a third finger entered him, causing a slight feeling of discomfort and pain at being stretched so gradually. Usagi placed a gentle kiss on his parted lips – A silent apology – Before all three fingers were removed.

"Misaki! Bedroom, NOW!" Usagi demanded in a husky voice before standing up, lifting Misaki with him and carrying the boy away. He kicked the door to his bedroom open and hurriedly made his way towards the bed. Misaki yelped as his back connected with the soft mattress of Usagi-san's large futon. Though, before a protest could leave his lips, the older man was on top of him again, locking them into a heated kiss once more. He vaguely took note of one hand playing with his nipples and another hand in his pants, cradling his growing erection. It was just too much stimulation for the boy to handle as his body arched off the bed, moaning in approval.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken and both of Usagi-san's large, warm hands were at the waist band of his pants, lowering them with new-found urgency. Misaki's erection sprang out as the material quickly moved past his waist and down his thighs. Soon, the pants were off completely, as well as Usagi-san's and the man was on him once more. Misaki blushed hotly in embarrassment as the older man lifted his legs up over his shoulders and carefully positioned his own large, hot erection at his entrance. He grimaced slightly in pain as the tip pushed past the tight ring of muscles there and stretched him even further than before.

Usagi tried to remain composed as he slowly pushed into his lover, but his control was truly at breaking point. Misaki just looked so _sexy_ and so… _Eager_? Even so, he refused to hurt Misaki by forcing himself in too quickly – No matter how tempting the prospect was. He moved in further and waited for his lover to adjust to the foreign feeling once he was fully seated inside. It only took a few moments before Misaki was thrusting his hips upwards on their own accord, signalling for him to proceed.

He started out slowly, wanting the sensation to last for as long as possible, but soon, Usagi was thrusting in at a much faster, more urgent rate. Misaki was pushing his own body up to meet the thrusts, causing the man to consistently hit his prostate spot on. Usagi-san's hand moved from its position on Misaki's waist to the boy's bobbing erection pressed between their two bodies. His strong hand pumped in sync with the movements of his thrusts – Fast and uncalculated. The effect of both stimulations were so overwhelming for the boy that he came fast and hard, his own body convulsing around Usagi's erection deep inside him. The older man came then with an almost animalistic cry as he rode the orgasm out all the way, continuing his thrusts until he was completely spent. His body collapsed from exhaustion and landed on top of Misaki's, careful not to squash the boy beneath him.

They panted heavily and relished in the aftermath of a perfect orgasm. After a few minutes of catching his breath and regaining his strength, Usagi lifted his body on shaky arms and pulled out of Misaki. The boy grimaced slightly at the loss, but smiled when he felt Usagi wipe his body down with the edge of the sheet before lying down behind him, spooning up against his back. Strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer, allowing no room between their two bodies.

Usually, Misaki would complain about sleeping in Usagi's bed, wrapped up tightly in the man's strong embrace, but he felt far too sated and warm to bother with such trivial things. He simply allowed sleep to claim him and revelled in the feeling of being loved and protected.

* * *

Misaki awoke the next morning with a vague feeling of paranoia. He opened his eyes a saw Usagi-san leaning over him, a satisfied smirk plastered to his face "W-What are you doing in my bed, Usagi-san?"

"Your bed, is it? Not quite," The smirk grew and Misaki felt a sudden feeling of dread wash over him "This is my bed, or don't you remember falling asleep here last night?"

The blush on Misaki's cheeks intensified as memories of the previous night appeared in the forefront of his mind. He tried to sit up and escape the older man's amused stare, but was immediately pushed back down flat against the mattress "Well, if you don't remember, I can always give you a reminder…"

"No! No reminder! I remember – I remember!" The boy shouted in defence, trying to free himself from Usagi's forceful hold.

"Really? Then you must remember how eager you were last night?" Usagi replied teasingly, running his hand up and down the boys exposed chest. Misaki was suddenly very aware that they were both completely naked "Do you remember begging me to take a break from work and pay attention to you? Do you remember straddling my lap and asking me to take you?"

"What?! I never said that…"

"Sure you did! Remember, 'Oh, Usagi-san, make me all dirty and sticky'…"

"Stop lying, stupid Usagi!" Misaki shouted as he covered his ears with the pillow and shook his head furiously, not wanting to hear any more.

"'I want you inside me now, Usagi-san! I love you, Usagi-san!'" He continued to tease in a voice poorly resembling that of Misaki's.

"Shut up! You can't fool me! I never said any of those things!"

"You were thinking them though…" He continued, loving how easy it was to embarrass the boy.

"Stupid Usagi!" Misaki pouted and rolled over, trying to hide his strengthening blush "Come on, Usagi, I've got to make breakfast and get to Uni – And you've got that manuscript to finish for Aikawa"

"What?" The man asked, brows furrowing in genuine confusion.

"What do you mean 'what'? That manuscript Aikawa threatened you to finish a week ago. The one that's supposed to be a 'best seller'"

"Oh, that? I finished that a few days ago…"

"What?! I thought – I thought you… W-What have you been doing these last few days if you haven't been working?" Misaki asked with a mixture of confusion and hurt in his voice. He'd not wanted to bother Usagi for days because he didn't want to get in the way of the man's work, but to think that the man had been finished all this time – What had he been doing?!

"Well, I _have_ been working… _Technically_" Usagi said with a mischievous grin on his face "I've been writing the latest addition to my BL series…"

"WHAT?!" Misaki shrieked "You've been writing that trash for the past week? I thought you were struggling to complete that novel Aikawa asked for?"

"No, that was easy to finish! I just got on a roll with my other novel and couldn't stop! Oh, and I must thank you for last night. I have so many things to add to it, now" Usagi said as he stood up and put a pair of pants on, walking out of the room with a stunned Misaki watching his every move.

"Wait! No, you can't put me in your stupid, pervy book! I refuse! Take me out of it!" Misaki demanded, chasing after the man as he struggled to put some pants on and walk at the same time. He followed the man all the way to the study where Usagi was slowly opening the door "Hey, are you even listening to me? I said…" Whatever Misaki was about to say was quickly cut off when Usagi turned around and kissed him fiercely, effectively silencing the boy's protests.

"Thank you, Misaki" He said, voice surprisingly thick with emotion. Misaki was so confused – He didn't know what the man was _actually_ thanking him for? He remained so frozen in confusion that he didn't notice Usagi's retreat back into the study with the door locked until it was too late.

"Hey, let me back in, stupid Usagi! You better not be writing pervy things about me in there!" He was met with only silence from the other side of the door and groaned in frustration as he couldn't get back in. After pounding on the door for a few minutes, Misaki finally gave up and decided that it was best to just forget about it for now and make breakfast before hurrying off to Uni.

On the other side of the door, Usami Akihiko laughed silently to himself. It seemed Misaki's eagerness was only a one night deal that wasn't going repeat itself anytime soon.

'_Oh well, at least I made the most of it' _He mused lightly as he sat down and continued writing his novel, retelling several event from the previous night. Aikawa was going to love this manuscript when she got her hands on it – And she was probably going to look at Misaki in a _whole_ new light!

'_Yes! I definitely made the most of a good situation!'_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I love the Romantica couple. Misaki's so deep in denial and Usagi, well… He's just a perv! lol  
Oh, and I happily managed to include a small Egoist piece in there! Ah, I really do love Hiroki – He has so many different levels! His exteriors so hard and grumpy but we all know, on the inside, he can't stop thinking about Nowaki (And I'm convinced that he's a pervert deep down! ;D) But, after writing the small Egoist part, I felt bad for not including a Terrorist part in there and I tried to write that as well, but I just couldn't seem to work it! ~sigh~ I know – I fail as a fangirl!  
Anywayz, thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to write more Junjou Romantica fics in the future! It's not my best fic ever and only my second time writing smut, so please forgive me! Comments and critiques are welcome because this is my first fic in the Junjou fandom and your advice may be helpful!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
